toy_islandsfandomcom-20200215-history
Special Purpose Mobility Units
The SPMU (Special Purpose Mobility Units) is a system of special police units of the Ministry of Public Security created as the special forces of the Tabi'atstani police in 1988. History The original Special Purpose Mobility Unit was set up in Qal'eh Manar in 1988, but the increasing incidence of armed criminal activity throughout the whole of the country stressed the need for similar units in the provinces. Initially, the SPMU did not have special anti-riot training. The Tabi'atstani government and by extension the Ministry of Public Security could not countenance the idea of a popular uprising against its revolutionary system of government, and as such the chances of mass protests or riots was considered unlikely. It was further believed that demonstrations arising from economic problems or living standards could be dealt with through negotiations, and that regular public security forces could be relied upon to deal with any mass demonstrations that might arise. With the protests in the Soviet Union beginning in earnest in 1989 however, the Tabi'atstani Ministry of Public Security saw how Soviet police with practically no training in riot control were ill-equipped to deal with public protests, and thus began a crash course in riot control for the SPMU. Focus was put on copying the model of the colonial Hong Kong police, which had been widely adopted by police forces worldwide, including the Macau Public Security Police, the Royal Canadian Mounted Police, and police forces across the United Kingdom (in the UK the Association of Chief Police Officers wrote the Public Order Training Manual, whilst the Canadian RCMP directly used the Hong Kong anti-riot handbook as a template). Beginning in 1991 all SPMU units underwent a 10-week intensive course in techniques ranging from kettling, the use of tear gas, and crowd control, with units similarly quickly undergoing restructuring by dividing their officers into groups tasked with selected responsibilities (e.g. arresting demonstrators in the case of snatch squads, deploying tear gas, or intimidation), and by 1993 these techniques had been codified under the Operational Manual of Mass Incidents and Related Matters. During the Second Tabi'atstani Civil War various SPMU units saw combat service due to their extensive firearms and heavy weapons training, often fighting alongside TRG or regular TRA units. Organisation Each of the USSRT's provincial level administrative divisions have their own Special Purpose Mobility Unit, with there being a total of 240 SPMUs across the country. These can vary widely in size, with the Qal'eh Manar SPMU having some 2,000 officers whilst some cities may have companies of only 200-250 men. Personnel Men aged 22 to 30 who have completed their national military service are eligible for joining the SPMU. They first undergo various medical and psychological tests, after which they are put through a four month training course that includes marksmanship and unarmed combat before they are finally assessed for entry. Training continues after this in the form of practice and drills. The SPMU have deliberately further cultivated their reputation for ruthless efficiency as it both deters protestors and increases the cohesiveness of SPMU units. Methods SPMU officers are often deployed in zachistka (clean up) operations where they surround a village or neighbourhood and perform house-by-house searches. Equipment Uniforms The standard SPMU uniform is the Russian Noch 91 with blue streaked urban camouflage pattern along with a black beret. However, details can vary greatly between different units, with some displaying distinctive badges or making use of the blue and white striped telnyashka T-shirt normally associated with elite units of the armed forces such as the Airborne Troops. Body armour or full paramilitary kit may also be given out depending on the mission at hand. Small arms In contrast with their choices in uniform, SPMU members normally use their standard weapons. Some 7.62 mm calibre assault rifles are still retained, as the larger round is believed to have greater stopping power than the newer 5.45 mm. When on combat duties, SPMU units are given heavy support weapons such as machine guns and GP-25 grenade launchers. The SPMUs have been known to make use of APB machine pistols and PB semi-automatic pistols with integral suppressors. The following is a list of weapons in use with the SPMUs: *'Less-than-lethal weapons' **PM-73 rubber truncheon **PM-73M rubber truncheon **PR-89 collapsible rubber baton **PR-T Taran rubber side-handle baton *'Pistols' **APB integrally suppressed machine pistol (Soviet Union) **Makarov PM semi-automatic pistol (Soviet Union) **PB integrally suppressed semi-automatic pistol (Soviet Union) *'Assault rifles' **AKS-74u carbine assault rifle (Soviet Union) *'Sniper rifles' **Orsis T-5000 bolt-action sniper rifle (Russia) *'Grenade launchers' **GP-25 under-barrel grenade launcher (Soviet Union) Vehicles In certain circumstances, the SPMU may be given BTR-series armoured personnel carriers, although they normally make use of various vans, trucks, and light armoured vehicles. Other equipment *Beijing Paier Technologies LRAD 500X acoustic hailing device (China) *Beijing Paier Technologies LRAD 1000X acoustic hailing device (China) See also *Special Purpose Teams (Tabi'atstan) Category:Tabi'atstan Category:Law enforcement in Tabi'atstan Category:Law enforcement